Talk:Whitley Schnee/@comment-141.134.109.210-20170525205033
I have recently found a decent story on Archiveofourown called "In The Cold" by Redhazard. I quite enjoy Whitley's way of thinking about his sisters there. He doesn't hate them (well Winter is getting close to being hated as he blames her for a lot of stuff), however it is still more along the way of being disappointed in them. In the story he's more disappointed that Winter kept 'living in the past' trying to keep the company running like her grandfather did and resenting the changes her father implemented. This resulted in arguments and a more tense atmosphere in the mansion. After she left he's irritated in Weiss that she worships Winter, whilst he just sees Winter as the cause of a lot of unnecesary arguments. However so far he's still willing to go along with it all. Then Weiss leaves for Beacon and doesn't send messages home at all. This he sees as basically the last straw. Winter is gone, Weiss is gone and he's left with his alcoholic mother, cold father and a cold mansion. That's the point he basically says 'Screw it. If you want something done good, then you have to do it yourself." He views Winter as the source of a lot of unnesecary conflict throughout his life and he thinks Weiss is too irrational trying to follow and even outdo Winter in her annoying habbits. Basically he thinks Winter is a troublemaker and Weiss should listen more to her father instead of Winter. I wouldn't mind this kind of stoy in canon. It shows how good intentions (like Winter and Weiss have) can really backfire in certain ways (drawing Whitley's ire by making needless ruckus in his eyes). It would I believe add an additional layer of depth to the story. I would also really enjoy Whitley's big strenght being a capable economist, manager and strategist. I am really getting scared that with all the hate he's receiving the writers will just say "Screw it, instead of making him a well rounded character with a compelling backstory and relatable motivations let's just make him the buttmonkey or the incompetent bratty little brother." I personally hope that when team RWBY gets back together and thus when they take up a little less screentime due to only having one or two story arcs instead of the four of volume four he gets a story arc of his own. Perhaps Jacques could put him in charge of a small Dust mine somewhere as a kind of test. "Here son try to make this mine reach these and these quotas by the end of the year." I think you could make a fun little story about this kind of event. Instead of the story arcs with the flashy combat scenes and the criminal investigations we get a bit of managing. We follow Whitley's adventures as he tries to get the mine to make it's quotas. We get to see a bit more about the Dust mining, processing and transport process, we get to see how the normal workers in Dust mines live their day to day lives, perhaps a bit of human vs faunus conflict, sabotage attempts and perhaps from time to time we get to see how a Dust mine gets defended. Whitley perhaps isn't trained to fight physically, but he could control the Atlesian Knights and Paladins and some human and faunus squads from a control centre within the Dust mine complex. The humans and faunus are kept mostly in a support role to not get hurt (snipers, mechanics, engineers,...). It could be used to give Whitley another opinion about Huntsmen and Faunus as well. People bond in life and death situations after all. Perhaps Whitley starts out with racist views towards Faunus and having a supeiority complex towards his employees. Throughout the story though that slowly starts to change as both he and his employees have to put their differences aside to keep the Dust mine up and running. I think both Whitley and Jacques are interesting characters with lots of potential. We know very little about either of them. Granted we know a few more bad things about Jacques, but everybody has reasons to do the stuff he or she does. Jacques hit Weiss and granted whilst not exactly a nice thing to do I can sorta see his points. Weiss(his daughter) basically attacked a defenseless civilian during a party he hosted (granted that woman deserved a slap, but a Boarbatusk's slap is a tiny bit too much I personally think). Granted Weiss probably suffered from some PTSD, but this is just one factor. Another factor is that Weiss, his daughter first of all ran off to join Beacon academy against his wish, another one was that she refused to answer his calls and messages. I am not talking about whether Weiss had reason to do these things or not merely that there are reasons to have him annoyed at her. Her disrepecting him was just the last straw in a serie of events that caused him annoyance. Regardless I think both Jacques and Whitley could become great antagonists (Whitley having slightly more potential at the moment). Jacques being a Sauron type threat unseen on the field, but still felt from afar. Whitley on the other hand is more of a mental threat. A threat you have to outthink rather than outfight. Perhaps Whitley and/or Jacques can become a threat to team RWBY by finding out Blake is an ex-Whie Fang member and trying to have her apprehended. It would certainly discredit Weiss if she's working with a terrorist (former or not the title White Fang member does't tend to be well received by the general public). Yang also doesn't have the best reutation hersef so Weiss could be painted off as hanging out with the wrong kind of people. Just my thoughts. -TheShadowOfZama